Lab Rat
|fgcolor= |name=Lab Rat |prev=All In |conc= |next=Back in the Saddle |image=LabRat2 SC2-HotS Story.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Second Great War |campaign=''Heart of the Swarm'' |date=January, 2505—three weeks after the Battle of Char |place=Research Station EB-103, XT39323 |result=*Umojan Eradicator destroyed *Kerrigan released from her cell |battles= |side1=Sarah Kerrigan |side2= Umojan Protectorate |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1=Sarah Kerrigan |commanders2= Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1=Zerg specimens *Drones *Zerglings |forces2=*Sentry bots *Eradicator |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2=*Sentry bots and Eradicator destroyed *No human casualties |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Build a hatchery *Spawn zerglings *Destroy the eradicator |optgoal=*Free captive zerglings |heroes= |mercs= |reward= |newchar= |newunit= }} Lab Rat is the first mission in StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. History Background Having been abandoned to the zerg at New Gettysburg by her superior, Sarah Kerrigan was captured and infested by the Overmind as part of the creature's scheme to undermine his creator's malevolent plans.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. While in the service of the Overmind, Kerrigan found the means to undo her ghost conditioning.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. With the possibility that the Keystone, once assembled, could revert zerg infestation and warned by Dark Prelate Zeratul of the catastrophic outcome inevitably tied to Kerrigan's death,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Warning. (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Commander Jim Raynor traveled to Char and used the Keystone to make Kerrigan human again.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. Mission Three weeks after the invasion of Char, Kerrigan was taken to Research Station EB-103. She claimed to have little recollection of her time while infested. Nonetheless, Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk tested her ability to control zerg, and she created a small hive cluster with a single starting drone. Dissatisfied from being confined in a cell, and determined to teach Valerian the foolishness of attempting to control the zerg, Kerrigan took the test beyond its parameters which included spawning zerglings. The zerg broke out of the test chamber and rampaged through the sublevel, resulting in significant material damage but no human casualties.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Lab Rat (in English). 2013-03-12. Aftermath Valerian was annoyed, but also suitable chastised, by Kerrigan's demonstration. He released her from containment cell. The lab stored zerglings created by Kerrigan during tests in the sublevels. These impeded Raynor's and Kerrigan's escape during the subsequent Terran Dominion raid on the facility.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Back in the Saddle (in English). 2013-03-12. Walkthrough For the first several minutes of the walkthrough, Valerian will guide Kerrigan through making a hatchery, gathering minerals using drones, and mutating a spawning pool. Once the player commands six zerglings, the doors to the holding pen will open and sentry bots will begin destroying the holding cells down the hallway. Destroying these sentry bots will release more zerglings under Kerrigan's control. The path through the lab is mostly linear, with sentry bots and automated turrets barring the way. Scientists are also around, but will flee when the zerglings approach and move too fast to catch. Near the entrance to the holding pen where the zerglings escape from is a generator for a holding cell, destroying it will release more zerglings to control. As the player moves through the area to the next level of the lab, gas emitting turrets activate, damaging all zerg in their vicinity. To unseal the doors out of the room the player must destroy these turrets. To the right of the room is another generator and holding cell with zerglings to take control of. After leaving this area the player will find a small sub-level with two holding pen of zerglings and a single generator, guarded by several sentry bots. In the final area of the lab, the player will find several sentry bots and the eradicator. Destroying it will end the level. Throughout the level, the player is free to continue mining with their drones and mutate more zerglings to reinforce their army. However, there is no room in the lab to build additional hatcheries. Videos File:Starcraft 2 Lab Rat - Brutal Guide - All Achievements! Achievements Notes *Special dialogue from the adjutant, translating its instructions into a "native zerg language" (a series of zerg unit quotes), will play if the player remains idle instead of following its commands during the first portion of the mission. **This mission also features unique adviser quotes, with the adjutant saying "placement invalid" and "additional overlords required." *Special dialogue will play from Valerian if the player continuously cancels their hatchery, overlord, and spawning pool. Dialogue will also play if the player commands their zerglings to move into Valerian's observation chamber. **If drones are used to attack in the hallway toward the first factory, Valerian expresses surprise that Kerrigan is not attacking with zerglings. *Data in the Galaxy Map Editor indicates there would have been spine crawlers, firebats, and zerglings not under Kerrigan's control some point in the mission's development.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 References Category: Heart of the Swarm missions